chaos_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Origin
Origin was a former organization that was an enemy to Chaos X, and had well over 1,000 members. After a series of events, the structure collapsed, and surviving members scattered or were killed off by Verax Die. History Origin was formed some several years before they appeared initially. They are, and still until this day, are the largest enemy to ever oppose Chaos X, with thousands of members reserve. This also gave the organization a watered down quality of members. While they had numbers, only a selective few were skilled enough to match Chaos X's elite members. Origin was still exceptionally trained, and were well disciplined as well. They were able to mobilize in massive numbers, and were able to swarm areas in the blink of an eye. Organization Structure Origin's most notable feature was its organizational structure. Origin's model was based around astronomical stances. There were three major divisions in the group: 'Milky Way Division': The most notale Division within Origin. This Division carried out the most missions, and was the driving force during the battles against Genesis, and the war against Chaos X. This is the Divison that carried some 200 members, and was almost on par with Chaos X in terms of quality and experience. In terms of strength, this was considered the strongest Division. 'Andromeda Divison': The Andromeda Division was considered the second strongest Division, having over some 400 members, doubled the size of the Milky Way Division. Andromeda carried out some missions, but paled in comparison to its fellow MW Division. Andromeda was also at odds with the IC1101 Divsion, which led to the eventually rebellion and war against IC. 'IC1101 Division': The largest Division, with over 600 members present. The quality in these members was poor, however. This is considered the weakest division in compared to the other two, the members in this group were often labeled grunts. Other the top elite members were a threat. They fought against Andromeda during the final days of Origin's existence. Notable Interactions Origin is known to have fought against both Genesis, and Chaos X during its tenure as a prime enemy. They had multiple victories against Genesis, but they struggled against Chaos X and its superior fighting capabilities. They are most known for their targeting of the Shock Core division with Genesis, singling out a single group out of all of their enemies. Synopsis Origin's track record is somewhat tarnished by their ending, which was rather rough. Origin participated in multiple wars on their final days as an organization, and have been the largest organization to date. *'Missions against the Shock Core' - Origin is known to have targeted the Shock Core during its early days. They singled them out while they went on scouting missions, and often captured some of their members. Some were rescued, some were tortured, and others were killed in the process. Genesis was helpless to act, as they were originally enemies with Chaos X, and also hilariously outnumbered by Origin's size. *'Missions against Chaos X '- Origin first came into focus when Bankoku members met at the Arctic Summit. Origin and Chaos X met on several different battle fields, and usually Chaos X took home the victory. Origin however, never flaunted its true potential, only using certain members for the most part. The Milky Way Division usually carried out these missions, and were able to usually fight on par with Genesis and Chaos X members. Several missions included the Arctic Summit, the Spatial Garrison, and the Gorge at the Glacian Valley. *'War against Chaos X' - The straw that broke the camel's back. The Milky Way Division squared off against Chaos X, and the two fought tooth and nail. The plan was for the MW Division to soften up Chaos X's forces, which would pave the way for the Andromeda and IC Divisions to sweep in and finish them off. However, during this time, a rebellion took place within the Andromeda Division, led by the member Acrux. He was a double spy, pretending to work for Chaos X, when he was actually working for the mysterious Polaris. With the rebellion, it pit the two Divisions against one another, and thus left the MW Division alone against Chaos X. Chaos X won the batte, but Polaris wasn't done. *'Andromeda vs. IC '- The two divisions fought at Origin's main HQ, and Andromeda quickly took the advantage, using their superior members. The war however, was a stalemate, and would only last a few days. The main battle took place on a plain separating the two sections of the HQ between the two Divisions. It is said that Andromeda made gains towards IC's section, before Polaris took the initiative. *'Verax Die vs. Origin' - Polaris was the hidden leader of Origin, and once Chaos X gained the upper-hand in the war, he withdrew. Many members in Origin, were apart of Polaris' real organization, being Verax Die. Multiple members accompanied Polaris, as they descended upon the plain where the war between Andromeda and IC took place. They are said to have landed and wiped out both sides, with only just around 30 members. Verax Die was said to have hovered around the area for over two weeks, killing any stragglers that may have survived. Afterwards, they returned to the HQ, and officially established Verax Die as the main enemy to Chaos X. Polaris' motives for wiping out his old organization are well documented. Polaris' Motive Polaris' motive for creating Origin has been widely debated. Originally it was believed that Origin was created solely to test Chaos X's might against a larger opponent in terms of numbers. This was hard to believe when Verax Die mobilized against Origin during the war against Chaos X. It has then been said that Polaris used Origin to recruit more members for Verax Die, while testing Chaos X at the same time. Since Polaris was the mastermind behind both organizations, this enabled him to increase Verax Die's numbers, while essentially weakening Origin since it was eventually destroyed from the inside out. Polaris also used notable groups throughout Origin, the Onyx Guard, which is a group in Verax Die, also operated as a unit in Origin. Only members of Verax Die knew about the upcoming demise of Origin, which happened while the organization was at its weakest point. Polaris, therefore, used Origin to gauge Chaos X's strength completely, while increasing the strength of Verax Die.